Storm, Psylock, Archangel, Malfunction, Charles Xavier, Magneto, Shifu, Splinter, and Yoda confront Celestia and Luna
Here is how Storm, Psylock, Archangel, Malfunction, Charles Xavier, Magneto, Shifu, Splinter, and Yoda confront Celestia and Luna in Equestria Civil War. (in the Canterlot Throne Room) Princess Luna: You seem down, Tia. Is something wrong? Princess Celestia: I can't believe it has come to this. Princess Luna: This law is the only way former villains can be contained. Princess Celestia: But the way Twilight looked at me. It was as if I had betrayed her. Storm(X-Men):(steps out of the shadows) In a word, you have. (they turn to see her) Princess Luna: How long have you been standing there? Psylock:(steps out from behind them) We've been here for quite some time. Princess Celestia: Ok, if anyone else is hiding in the shadows, step out now. Archangel:(breaks through a mural) Well, well, well. If it isn't the future traitor of Equestria. Princess Celestia: Did you seriously have to do that? Major Malfunction:(drives up and transforms) Yes he did. Charles Xavier:(rolls up on his wheel chair) Hello girls. I trust you know what you're doing? Princess Luna: Maybe. Magneto:(lands) No you don't. Princess Celestia: And how would you know that? Magneto: You're being just as cruel to the former villains just as the Nazis slaughtered my people in cold blood. Shifu:(comes out of the shadows) This is madness Celestia! Are you out of your mind?! Princess Celestia: No. This is the only way. Splinter: Are you sure of that? Princess Luna: What is the meaning of this? Yoda: Path to the Dark Side, this is. Travel down it, you must not. Pass this law, and corrupt Equestria, you will. Princess Celestia: You know nothing about pain and destruction! Magneto: Angel. (everything starts shaking) Magneto: Azazel. Emma. Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters all dead. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna:(falls over) Magneto: Countless others butchered, experimented on! Where were you Celestia?! Where were you when your own friends needed you?! You and Luna, ruling your country, ignoring the very species that needed you! Charles Xavier:(in Hank McCoy's voice) Erik! Magneto:(calms down) You abandoned us all. Psylock: You failed to calm your own sister, therefore,(in Iron Man's voice) your judgement is askew. Archangel: You put Fluttershy in charge of reforming Discord. And now you wish he was still stone. Storm: Not to mention the fact that you hid the Alicorn Amulet in a place anybody would locate. Major Malfunction: And you technically drove Sunset down the dark path. Shifu: And you're saying you wish Twilight never forgave Starlight. That's not what you taught her?! Princess Celestia: That's not what I'm saying. Princess Luna: What about you, Major? Major Malfunction: What about me? Princess Luna: You barely lifted a finger on helping Flash Fi(starts choking) Magneto:(with his hand raised) You're getting on my nerves. (Luna starts having a hard time breathing) Charles Xavier: That's enough, Erik. Magneto:(lets her go) Princess Luna:(coughs and gets up) Magneto: Malfunction did more than Celestia did to try and help Flash. Let's not forget, that Amy Walker, you know her as Red Smoke, still wants your heads on a pike. (shocked at this, Celestia prepares to ask why) Psylock:(stops her) She explained everything. She hates you because you two let her own mother die. Let her got mugged. Princess Celestia:(in Royal Canterlot Voice) WE COULDN"T HAVE DONE ANYTHING! DOESN"T SHE NOT UNDERSTAND?! (Archangel slaps her) Archangel: No one cares about your excuses. You abandoned her mom to die. Psylock: Some princesses you've been.(walks away with Archangel) Storm(X-Men): If she does kill you both, or tries to, don't come to us for help, because we won't give it.(walks away) (as they walk away) Major Malfunction: We're ready to pay the price of doing the true right thing. Are you?(drives away) (Celestia and Luna look at each other as the screen turns black) Princess Celestia: This is not good. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes